


The Flower Prince

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Amsterdam, Arranged Marriage, Artist Steve Rogers, Boat Sex, Boats and Ships, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Controversy, First Dates, First Time, Flower Crowns, Flowers, French Kissing, Hand & Finger Kink, IKEA Furniture, Lace Panties, M/M, Modern Era, Modern Royalty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Panties, Photographer Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prince Bucky Barnes, Royalty, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Scars, Sex on Furniture, Size Kink, Sloppy Joe's, Sloppy Makeouts, Smoking, The Netherlands, Top Bucky Barnes, Weddings, crowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: Steve never liked weddings, especially royal weddings, but his long time friend Clint gets married to Duchess Natasha so he gets roped into being the photographer for the event. There his eye catches Prince James of the Barnes family. With one click of a spur of the moment photograph Steve finds himself intertwined with Bucky and all the drama that comes with being part of the royal family.





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to @raynakiasbel and @friend-lover-janitor for helping me formulate this idea to the best it can be, I hope to have chapter 2 up shortly!

Steve never liked weddings, he thought the theatrics of them weren’t his style. He especially didn’t like royal weddings, the glitz and glamour was too much for his lower class roots. 

 

But his long time friend, Clint Barton was getting married to the Duchess Natasha, and he needed the money to pay rent. Clint and him go way back, from when Clint just left the circus and needed a place to crash.

 

Now he was getting married to a duchess.

 

_  “Clint, you know I don’t like the royals.” _

 

_  “C’mon, Nat’s not like that. There’s no one else who can make events seem as lively as you can. It’s a private event, all the photos are for us to keep, not for the press.” _

 

_  “Clint-” _

 

_  “We’ll pay you well, we won’t ask for the friend discount.” Clint gave his best puppy dog eyes. The ones that could get away with murder. _

 

_  “Fine.” _

 

Now here he was, in a stuffy suit that he got from the teen boy’s section at the high end suit shop he was brought to taking photos of Natasha and Clint, holding hands like the happy couple they were.

 

The colours of the event were deep blood red and black, the colours of her family. But Clint snuck in his favourite colour, purple, as best as he could. From Steve’s tie to the purple lilacs in Nat’s bouquet.

 

Steve was snapping photos of the couple waving to the small crowd outside the chapel.

 

_ Click. _

 

_ Click. _

 

_ Click _ .

 

Perfect photos for a perfect couple. Steve swore he could see tears in Clint’s eyes. 

 

But, as Steve lowered his camera he saw him. Prince James Buchanan Barnes, the next in line for the throne. His normally long hair was tied up in a bun and on his head was a delicately crafted flower crown made of red marigolds and lavender.

 

The prince looked annoyed, frown on his face and his arms crossed. In a sea of smiling people he looked the most upset.

 

Steve kept staring at Bucky, the photographer in him said that they obviously touched up the photos of the royal family because in no photo has he ever seen the little white scar under the prince’s eye.

 

That’s probably why Clint hired him instead of the royal photographers on hand.  He’d photograph the truth.

 

Everything felt like it moved a little slower for a moment, as the prince looked over to him. The look still hard on his face, grey eyes hardened. But by what? He was the prince?

 

Steve gave him a soft smile, maybe it’ll make him less gloomy and held his camera up, quickly snapping a photo.

 

_ Click _ .

 

The prince looked at him with confusion and Steve just winked at him before turning around to capture the crowd for a different angle. 

 

-

Bucky swore that he wasn’t going to enjoy this wedding, there was something awkward about being invited to a wedding of someone who your family tried to pair you with only two years earlier, but he had to go. Someone had to represent the family.

 

His sister was out of the country, and his mother was taking care of their ill father. Bucky was the only one able to go.

 

Natasha put a flower crown on him and gave him a peck on the cheek before she got ready to walk down the aisle. After their arrange marriage got broken up they became quite close, sometimes it felt like they were the only two who didn’t have power on the brain.

 

Maybe it was for the best that Natasha was marrying Clint, someone who grounded her to reality instead of the lavish lifestyle she has grown up with. True love is what they could call it. And it’s something that Bucky would always want to have.

 

As he stood in the crowd, watching Natasha and Clint wave to everyone standing outside the chapel, his crossed his arms tightly across his chest.

 

He hoped that alcohol would be served soon so he could at least drink his night away, he didn’t have many plans the following day so he could serve himself a few fingers of scotch and somewhat enjoy his night. 

 

He had to keep telling himself that he didn’t envy Natasha for what she had, or what she got to have. This marriage wasn’t bound by duty, it was bound by love. A privilege that commoners got to have, where the binding of marriage wasn’t for duty and furthering power. 

 

It was for undying love.

 

While he stood in the crowd he felt eyes on him, he tried to ignore it but the person staring at him wasn’t looking away. 

 

When he turned his head he saw the man looking at him. At first he thought it was a teenage boy, but upon looking at him for a few moments longer he realized that this boy was actually a man. And not just any man, the photographer of the event. 

 

The man smiled at him and quickly took a picture of him. As Bucky continued to look at him, he simply winked before turning away from the prince. 

 

Before Bucky could say anything the man had disappeared into the crowd which was now moving back inside to enjoy cocktails. 

 

Something Bucky could’ve really gone for at that moment.

 

-

 

Steve kept snapping photos of the inside of the hall near the chapel. It was less like a church basement and more like a great hall in some fantasy novel. 

 

He didn’t get why he was so surprised by everything, of course Natasha’s family would pull out all the stops to make this a feasible royal wedding. Steven didn’t know why he was still so surprised but every moment inside the building felt like he was In the graces of wealth and luxury. Despite his hard working, lower class roots it was still surprising, but he tried not to get used to it. 

 

Having took a photo from the balcony he felt someone come up to him. it was Prince James from before he was looking at him with intent, he didn't know what to say so he just looked up at the other man. 

 

 “Hi.” He said simply.

 

Prince James just nodded, he looked stone cold as he did in every official royal photo. Except for that scar, even in the dim lighting of the hall, Steve’s eyes still lingered to the scar.

 

 “Wanted to get away from the party?” Steve asked as he put his camera down on a small table draped in the colours of red and black. 

 

 “Yeah. It’s just too much.” Buck continued to nod as he rested himself up against the ledge of the balcony. 

 

Down below people were drinking and dancing, enjoying various expensive horderves before the equally expensive dinner later on.

 

 “I know what you mean.” Steve picked up his drink and took a sip, “It’s hard to take great photos in the middle of a large crowd, I needed to create distance. Plus, if I’m honest, I don’t really belong with these people.”

 

Bucky remarked, taking a sip of his own drink, “With the royals or the people from the circus?”

 

 “Both.” 

 

 “I know what you mean.”

 

“How? Aren’t you the next in line for the throne?”

 

Bucky sighed, “Please don’t remind me.” His father’s health was getting worse by the day.

 

Steve held up his hands in defense, “Noted. So what do you want to talk about Your Highness?”

 

 “Anything really, do you want me to get you another drink?” 

 

Steve looked at his soon-to-be empty glass, “I’d  _ love _ another one.”

 

Three drinks later, they were sitting in the pews in the now empty chapel, their bodies contorted in weird ways as they tried to get comfortable in the naturally uncomfy wooden pews.

 

 “So what band did you like growing up?” Steve asked as he took a sip of his fourth gin and tonic.

 

 “That’s private royal information.” Bucky responded.

 

 “Royal  information! I’m not asking where the crown is kept! Come on, how about I guess?”

 

Bucky gestured for him to start guessing.

 

 “The Cure? David Bowie? The Smiths?” Steve started listing off famous artists and bands, “Queen? Come on to has to be Queen! Oh, oh, what about Prince! Because you’re a prince, get it.”

 

Bucky soon learned that after a few drinks Steve became quite the chatty mouth, the usually careful blonde rambled his mouth until he ran out of words to say.

 

 “Bronski Beat.” Bucky admitted, “Jimmy Somerville was my favourite artists as a kid, it was loud, it was pop-y and it drove my mother up the wall.” He chuckled as he drained the rest of his scotch. He could feel the loose burn of it in his body. 

 

 “Bronski Beat,” Steve nodded, “I really like all kinds of jazz, my mother was a massive fan of it so it was always on. Louis Armstrong, Billie Holiday, all the greats. God, this must make me sound like an ancient.” 

 

Bucky laughed, “Yeah, you must be what a hundred?”

 

 “Funny, I’m on twenty seven.” Steve playfully smacks Bucky on the arm.

 

 “Hey, you shouldn’t hit royalty, that’s a punishable offense.”

 

 “Oh arrest me! Throw me in the gallows to rot!” Steve threw his arms up, almost throwing his glass across the chapel.

 

The two of them quickly burst into laughter.

 

 “I’ll- I’ll let you get away with it this time!” Bucky was howling with laughter.

 

Steve dropped his arms, still laughing, “Oh thank you, hood highness, want me to kiss your shoes while you’re at it?”

 

Their laughter died down and Steve said, “You know, I’m not the biggest fan of the royal family, your family I guess.” His blue eyes shined, rimmed with liquor and laugher. 

 

 “Why?” Bucky asked.

 

Steve shrugged and tilted his head back, “I grew up poor and weak, I fought for everything. It must be so easy being that rich.” 

 

 “It’s really not.” Bucky admitted, wiping his laughter tears away with the back of his hand. 

 

 “But all that money-”

 

Bucky put his hand over Steve’s mouth, “It all comes with a price, I’d love to just own a small apartment and get like a cat.”

 

Steve took Bucky’s hand away from his mouth, “I don’t dislike you, you’re not all uptight and proper. I can have a drink and a laugh with you, I thought I was going to be spending this entire night taking photos of crowds to pay rent this month.”

 

 “I don’t dislike you either, Steve. You don’t treat me like some mythical figure.”

 

 “We all bleed the same and we all get buried in a box.”

 

Bucky chuckled, “Very poetic.”

 

Steve swirled the last bits of his drink in his glass, looking at it under the low light of the chapel, “I am an artist, I have moods.”

 

 “To be an artist.”

 

 “It’s not that glamorous, it’s a lot of eating muffins and instant ramen. That dinner was probably the best meal I’ve had in months.”

 

Bucky looked to Steve, “If you want me to-”

 

Steve shook his head, “No, no, no, I’m not one your family’s charities. I can help myself, thank you very much.”

 

Bucky appreciated Steve’s headstrong nature, how he didn’t take handouts and never took advantage of anyone for his own gain.

 

 “What time is it?”

 

Bucky check his watch, “A quarter after one.”

 

 “Shit, I have to go!” Steve struggled to get up.

 

 “Will you turn into a pumpkin or something?” Bucky chuckled as he watched Steve straighten his tie as best as he can.

 

 “No, I have an interview tomorrow to put some of my paintings in a local gallery” He slapped himself in the face a little bit to sober himself up.

 

 “Eat something greasy tomorrow and brush your teeth before you go bed, it’ll straighten you right out.”

 

Steve sighed, still obviously drunk, “Thanks for the advice, Prince James.”

 

 “Don’t call me that.” Bucky groaned as he got up as well. He put one arm around Steve ashe lead him out of the chapel to to the road outside. There were a few cabs lined up to take people home after a long night of partying. 

 

 “Can I get your number?” Steve asked, still clinging onto Bucky.

 “I can’t really just give my number out.”

 

Steve waved him off, “Yeah, yeah, royal stuff. How about I give you my business card. Then you’ll have a reason to call me, I can take some photos of some flowers or some shit.” He moved away from Bucky.

 

Bucky nodded, cautious as Steve stumbled towards one of the cabs.

 

Steve stumbled a little bit as he got the business card out of his pocket, “Name’s Steve Rogers and I’ll take a photo of anything except for fascist propaganda.” He hiccuped. He then leaned up and kissed Bucky on the cheek, “Call me sometime,  _ your Highness _ .” 

 

Then he stumbled into the back of the cab. 

 

Bucky watched it drive off, resting against a post to keep himself steady. He clutched onto the plain white business card tightly.

 

He just got Steve’s number.

 

And he might have just gotten a crush as well.

 

-

It was the beginning of spring when he finally called Steve. He couldn’t take it anymore, it had only been a month but he wanted to hear that laugh again. He wanted to see that smile, he wanted to see the magic Steve could do with his camera. 

 

He spent all morning coming up with a reason to invite Steve over to the palace, pacing the halls in his sweatpants as he held his phone in one hand and Steve’s business card in the other. He thought of how the blonde laughed at his own jokes, how he lit up when being able to show off his camera and how flushed he got when he was just on his second drink.

 

It wasn’t until he was sitting amongst the flowers in the garden that he came up with an idea. While sitting with the marigolds and lavenders, he spotted out of the corner of his eye the rows and rows of cherry blossom trees.

 

They were almost in full bloom, the peeks of white were unfolding from their buds, and they would only be like that for such a short period of time. He quickly raced back inside to grab his phone and the business card. 

 

He quickly dialed in the phone number and waited for Steve to pick up. On the second ring he heard,

 

 “Hello?”

 

 “Um. Steve Rogers, right?” Bucky asked.

 

 “Yep, the one and only. How can I help you?” Steve replied.

 

Bucky looked out the window, seeing the cherry blossoms in bloom. He bit his bottom lip, letting it slide between his teeth before he asked, “Are you free today? My family would like to have photos taken of the cherry blossoms in our garden.”

 

 “Sure! I have nothing planned today, where do you want to meet?”

 

 “Um. Can you meet me at the palace?”

 

There’s a moment of silence before Steve asked, “Is this Prince James?”

 

Bucky turned his back on the window, “Just call me Bucky, it rolls off the tongue easier. Are you able to make it?”

 

 “Sure, let me just get my gear together and I’ll come by. Just don’t lock me out of the gates alright or send an attack dog after me.” Steve joked before he groaned, he must’ve still been in bed.

 

Bucky chuckled, “I won’t, I’ll meet you at the gates, Mr. Rogers.”

 

 “Just call me Steve, it rolls off the tongue better.”

  
  



	2. The Flowers

The palace was huge,there were no words to describe how big it was. There were over a hundred guest bedrooms alone, let alone the numerous washrooms, sitting rooms, and don’t forget the back garden.

 

Bucky met him at the gates and walked him through a small part of the building as they made their way to the garden. Steve held his camera close to him.

 

He felt out of place in this massive building, it made him feel even smaller. Bucky was nice enough to explain each room in the palace to him as they walked by them, but he couldn’t remember any of them. He just hoped he didn’t have to use the washroom. 

 

They passed through large open doors to the expansive garden. There were rows of flowers, from daisies to lavender to iris. There was even a whole row dedicated to lilies and marigolds. And lord all the roses, every colour that could grow naturally is grown in bushels close to the stone walls of the garden.

 

After all the symbol of the family was a rose, a white rose to be specific.

 

 “Nice place you have.” Steve finally said, not too sure what to say.

 

 “Well, it is a palace.” Bucky shrugged, “Grew up here my entire life.”

 

Steve remarked, “Better than the one bedroom I grew up in.” as he carefully lifted his camera up to take a picture of a hummingbird feeding from a feeder hung up on one of the lush trees. Everything appeared picture perfect and manicured to a T. 

 

 “Oh, I’m sorry.” 

 

 “Don’t be.” Steve responded, “You didn’t make us poor. Now where are these cherry blossoms I’ve heard about.” He gave a small smile. 

 

He didn’t mind Bucky so much, he could tell that he tried his best to relate to everyone else for real reasons and not to just be liked. As they walked further into the garden, Steve snapped a photo of the him from the back.

 

He was struck curious by the other man, how could a prince be so nice. Usually the royal family was stuff lipped and figure heads that hoardered their wealth. They were like real life dragons, but not Bucky. Bucky seemed different, like he wanted to see the world outside the palace walls. He wanted to talk to commoners like Steve and that piqued the blonde’s interest. 

 

 “I promise we’re almost to the cherry blossoms, I was hoping if you could take pictures of them up close and in the middle between the two rows of them. I don’t know much about photography, so I hope I’m making sense.”

 

 “Of course, your highness.”

 

 “You can call me Bucky.” 

 

 “Isn’t it a crime to call you something other than Prince James or your highness?” 

 

Bucky stopped walking and shrugged, “No clue, but I won’t tell anyone.” He gave a wink.

Steve chuckled and leaned over and plucked a stalk of lavender and handed it to Bucky, “Stand there, and hold it like that. Perfect! Stay still.” He quickly snapped a photo. He looked at it on his camera and nodded, “You look a lot better when you’re not photoshopped, your highness.”

 

 “It’s Bucky and thank you.” Bucky felt the urge to reach up and touch the scar on his face, the one he always has to hide. 

 

 “I’ll try my best.” Steve nodded, “Don’t want to offend the higher order of things.” He teased. In all honesty he didn’t want to get thrown in jail for something so small, but he knows people who have been arrested for much less. 

 

They soon reached the blossoms at the back of the garden, two rows of growing cherry blossom trees. Steve’s breath was suddenly taken away by the sight of them, they were  _ beautiful _ . All in full bloom, their petals all facing the sun letting the soft pink of their colouring glow. 

  
Steve took a brave step forward and snapped a photo, “Amazing.”

 

 “They’re my sister’s favourite. My family planted them when she was born and when we were both young we used to chase each other around them, climb up them and play hide and seek.” Bucky shoved his hands into the pockets of his dress pants, “Fond memories, I always hated how short they lasted, whisper of a bloom before they’re gone.”

 

 “Which is why you wanted photos taken?” Steve asked. 

 

 “Yes, to remember this season of blooms by.” Bucky wanted to say,  _ because I wanted to see you _ .

 

Steve chuckled, “So you hired a photographer, must’ve been impressed by all those flower photos are Natasha and Clint’s wedding.” And began snapping photos up close to the flowers.

 

 “Uh… Yeah, sure.” Bucky never even looked at the photos of that wedding. 

 

Steve continued to snap photos, Bucky looking over his shoulder. He was standing right behind the blonde, his chest almost touching the smaller man’s boney shoulders.

 

 “You know, if you want to see the photos. I have to take them first.” Steve wasn’t being serious,

 

 “Oh, sorry.” Bucky took a step back.

 

Steve looked over his shoulder, “I’ve taken photos are children’s birthday parties, it takes a lot to break my concentration. Do you want to see the photos, you can stand behind me.” He beamed. 

 

Bucky felt the tips of his ears go warm as he nodded. He decided that he liked Steve’s smile. He went back to where he was before and looked at Steve taking photos.

 

 “How do you keep your hands so steady?”

 

 “Practice, first time I took a photo it was so blurry because my hands just  _ wouldn’t  _ stop shaking. I was so worried about dropping the camera.” Steve said as he snapped another photo. He then moved further down the row of trees, he did a small spin. 

 

Bucky looked at him with awe.

 

 “Are you looking at me or the flowers?” Steve teased.

 

 “Um.. Well-”

 

Steve laughed, “I don’t mind either way, no need to get so red.” He snapped a few more pictures, taking wide shots of the rows of cherry blossoms.

 

Bucky stood planted in his spot, he had been thinking about Steve since the wedding. No one has captured his attention like this before, everyone else just moved by like a blur.  

 

Steve looked over his shoulder, “Come on, wanna see how the professionals make it look so good?”

 

Bucky slowly came up behind the blonde once more, peeking over his shoulder to see how effortlessly he stabilized himself and his camera.

 

 “You’re really good at this.” 

 

 “Been doing it for a long time now, I used to take photos with one of those disposable cameras because it was the cheapest way to take photos. Now with phones and everything I take photos with that when I don’t have my equipment. I really like taking portraits then sprucing them up with paint.” He snapped another photo, “Blends my two passions together.”

  
  


 “That’s really cool.” He wasn’t too sure what else to say but he kept his eyes over Steve’s shoulder.

 

 “Thank you.” Steve smiled. 

 

The prince remarked,  “I think it’s nice to have a passion.” 

 

 “What’s yours?”

 

Bucky couldn’t really think of what his ‘passion’ was, he always thought it was to be king. But outside of that he wasn’t so sure, “Can I get back to you on that?”

 

Steve chuckled, “Sure.” He snapped another photo, this time an extreme close up of the finer details of the petals. “I’m assuming princely duties haven’t really given you a chance to have interests.” 

 

 “Something like that. Duty before anything.”

 

 “That’s why I never understood you royals. All the wealth in the world yet it’s like your whole life is about being a figurehead.”

 

 “Is that why you don’t like us?” Bucky questioned.

 

Steve sighed and turned around to face the prince, “I just don’t understand, like you’re just a family, like how my ma and I were a family. Except I ate instant ramen and boxed macaroni and cheese for most of my childhood, and you got the see the world.”

 

 “I’m sorry.”

 

 “Did you invite me here to actually take photos or to just show off wealth?” 

 

 “No, no, I would never. I did want photos done, but I wanted to see you as well. At the wedding, it was the first time someone talked to me like another person. Not a figurehead.” 

 

Steve had the hint of a smile on his face, “See, I guess my assumptions about you were correct. You’re not like them. That’s why I said yes, I had to take some newborn photos but I postponed to come over today.”

 

Bucky was in a bit of shock. He thought he was being sly about his attentions of inviting Steve over, but the photographer saw right through them.

 

 “Say cheese.” Steve took a few steps back and snapped another photo of Bucky. Capturing a candid moment of the prince in his state of shock. 

 

The blonde finished up his photos of the flowers before he said, “There, I think that should be enough.”

  
They had been out there for about an hour by the time Steve got all of the photos of the flowers, he even snuck in a few of Bucky examining the delicate nature of them. He always managed to get the side with the scar, even though he barely showed up from the distance he was at.

 

 “Thank you for taking there, Steve.”

 

Steve looked down at his camera, clicking through the photos, “It’s no problem.”

 

 “Alright, I should be going then. I’ll send you the proofs in about a week or so, is that okay?” Steve asked as he put his camera back in his bag.

 

 “Um.. Do you want to stay for a little while longer?” Bucky suggested.

 

-

 

The sun was high in the sky and the two were lying in the sun, Steve had his eyes closed and his arms behind his head while Bucky had his wrist over his eyes to protect him from the sun.

 

 “Ever been to Joe’s?” Steve asked.

 

 “Joe?” Bucky questioned.

 

 “No, Joe’s. It’s a dinner on the east side, it’s really good. They have the best burgers and Sloppy Joe’s in all of the city.” Steve explained.

 

 “Never been there, you don’t really get to go to greasy diners when you’re royalty.” 

 

 “Well, we have to go then.”

 

 “How?”

 

Steve propped himself up, “You’ve never snuck out of this prison palace?”

 

 “I mean I have, but-”

 

 “Then sneak out and I can show you the best food in the city!”

 

Bucky thought about it for a moment, he could see the excitement in Steve’s eyes now that he was looking at him once more. He covered his eyes once more, “Alright, I’ll go. We can go get hamburgers.”

 

 “See, I knew you weren’t like other royals.” Steve joked as he laid back down in the sun.

 

Bucky turned to his side and looked to Steve, he wanted to badly to reach out and push back some of that hair. The tufts of blonde hair that got in his eyes when he got passionate about something or when he was relaxing in the sun like now. 

 

Bucky felt the swirls of a crush in his stomach, he was enamoured by Steve. How he dressed, talked and acted. He treated Bucky like a person, not some higher being. Bucky didn’t even mind that he saw the royal family in a less than good light, but maybe that’s why he was able to joke with Bucky.

 

Because he simply saw Bucky as another man just with a, in his opinion, useless title.

 

 “I know you’re looking at me, your highness.” Steve remarked. 

 

 “Oh, sorry.”

 

Steve laughed, “I don’t mind, I like pretty things too. Pretty flowers, pretty people.” 

 

Bucky blushed, “Thank you. I mean, you’re pretty too. You’re beautiful-”

 

Steve laughed again, “Thank you, your highness. But, I’ve bet you’ve seen the most beautiful princesses in the world that I can’t hold a candle to.”

 

_ They can’t hold a candle to you, _ Bucky thought, but kept it to himself for fear of being too forward.

 

 “For tonight, it’s not a date. It’s just a commoner showing you the fine dining we have for a budget. Don’t dress in a suit, literally you can wear sweatpants and that will be acceptable, okay?” Steve changed the subject.

 

Bucky nodded, “What time would reservations be for?”

 

Steve grinned, “Aw, silly prince, we show up whenever we want. But to give you a time how does seven sound?”

 

 “Sounds amazing.”

 

 “I’m going to rock your world tonight, your highness.”

 

Bucky sighed, “I hate being called that.”

 

Steve asked, “So you like being called Bucky instead?”

 

 “Yeah, it’s a nickname from childhood because there are so many James’ in my family. It stuck, it makes me feel more unique, not some cog in a larger family system.” 

 

 “Can I call you James?”

 

 “Bucky.”

 

 “James, your highness.” 

 

Bucky rolled his eyes and Steve just chuckled.

 

 “I have to respect royalty. You should be lucky I’m not doing a curtsy. Maybe the more time I spend with you, the less I’ll call you by your royal name.” 

 

 “I’d love to spend more time with you.” 

 

 “I’d love to as well, Your highness.”

 

Bucky just groaned loudly and laid out fully on his back. 

 

-

Bucky snuck out of the palace and took a taxi to the diner. In the night the neon sign was a beacon to him. The outside was both rusty and painted white, the neon was old and gaudy. Bucky felt over dressed for the diner.

 

He was in black slacks and a black sweater. He left his expensive watch and shoes at home, opting for running shoes that showed their age. 

 

He tipped the driver handsomely and walked up to the diner. He saw Steve inside already, flipping through the menu.

  
Bucky went inside and approached the booth Steve was sitting at.   
  


Steve looked up, “Oh hey, come sit down. I got us some water to start with. Royals drink water right?”

 

 “Yes we do.” Bucky responded with a laugh as he sat down across from the blonde. 

 

 “Okay good.” 

 

The waitress returned with two glasses of water and asked,”What can I get for you two?”

 

 “I’ll have the Sloppy Joe.” Steve said.

 

Bucky having no time to look at the menu said,  “I’ll have whatever he is having.” then handed over his menu gently and handed over Steve’s too, “Thank you.” 

 

The waitress took the menus, “Will be out in a bit, alright?” Before walking away to serve the next table.

 

 “So, liking the place so far?”

 

 “It’s different, but not in a ba way. I mean I’ve had dinners at the White House, my experiences are much different. But I like this, it’s nice.”

 

 “My ma used to take me here when I did well in school, always order to Sloppy Joe’s because I could never make it right at home.”

 

 “That’s really sweet.” Bucky said then leaned in a little bit, “Could you possibly explain to me what a Sloppy Joe’s is?”

 

Steve held back a laugh, “Well, it’s tomato sauce and beef put into a patty shape then put onto a bun.”

 

 “Like pasta sauce?”

 

 “No, no.” Steve corrected, “It’s more beef than sauce, it’s like a cross between pasta sauce and a hamburger. It’s really,  _ really _ good.”

 

 “Well, I’ll take your word for it. I trust your taste.”

 

 “ _ My taste _ .” Steve emphasized, “I once ate instant ramen every day for a month, you should not be trusting my taste.” He shook with laughter.

 

Bucky reached out and put his hand over Steve’s, “Well, I think you have good taste. I don’t think I’ve ever had instant ramen before.”

 

 “Oh, I have many things to show you. The magic of the Japanese convenience store.”

 

Bucky nodded, “I’d like to show me on day. I’ve been the Japan before, my mother and father went to visit the Prime Minister, we had traditional dishes there. Udon, sashimi, sukiyaki. I was quite young so I had to use a fork.” 

 

 “I’m a master of chopsticks from eating that for so long.” Steve laughed, “I used to put in some leftover vegetables I had, some carrots, some cheap seaweed, whatever was lying around.”

 

 “I’d love to try some one day.” Bucky beamed. 

 

 “How about we start with Sloppy Joe’s.” Steve squeezed Bucky’s hand. 

 

 “So have you lived in the city all your life?” Bucky asked, his hand still in Steve’s.

 

Steve nodded, “Yep, born and raised. I had to live out in the country for a while for when my dad was deployed because we couldn’t live in the same apartment as we did before he was. I also got sick.”

 

 “I was sent to the country too, I got really sick as well.”

 

Steve was surprised that Bucky got sick in his youth too, the illness Steve contracted from living in the city caused him height to be stunted and his body type to be scrawny, he never filled out after those bedridden weeks. Bucky looked like he had been healthy since the moment he was born.

 

Guess good medicine will do that to you. 

 

 “Do you remember the winter's out there and how it got cold in October and didn’t warm up till May?” Bucky asked.

 

Steve nodded his head enthusiastically, “That’s when I got sick and my aunt and uncle lived in the flat lands so it was even colder. I  _ hated _ it.”

 

 “I had to stay from October until the following September, I used to read all the time. Mostly fantasy books, I think I re-read the Lord of the Rings about seven times.”

 

Steve looked at him with wide eyes, “I re-read in eight times, and the Wizard of Oz about ten. Then I used to paint the scenes from the stories until it was lights out at ten.” 

 

 “You read that book too! I loved it!”

 

 “Guess the prince and the commoner have some common ground.” Steve teased in a quiet tone. The whole diner didn’t know that the prince was dining with them.

 

 “Oh stop it. Hmmm, what other books did I read?” Bucky reflected, “The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe?”

 

 “I got that closer to the end of my time there, I used to read the encyclopedias that my aunt and uncle had. All they had was radio and a box tv that didn’t work when it rained.” 

 

 “We had satellite.” Bucky admitted coyly, “But I used to read a lot and watch Price is Right with my grandmother at noon and three every week day. My family never really visited, they were afraid of my sister getting sick. I guess one member of the family had to survive.”

 

 “My mom was a nurse, she used to visit every weekend. She’d take the bus down state when she finished her morning shift.”

 

 “Your mom sounds very nice.”

Steve smiled sadly, “Yeah, I miss her everyday.”

 

Bucky squeezed Steve’s hand, “But I bet she’s proud. You’re really great at taking photos and I can only imagine what your paintings must look like.”

 

Steve held him smile, “You flatter-er.” 

 

 “It’s only the truth.” Bucky held up both of his hands and leaned back into the red vinyl seat.

 

Steve couldn’t linger on thoughts of his mother too much. He knows she’d be proud of him, he was her miracle boy. He snorted, “Whatever you say, your highness.”

 

 “Bucky.” Bucky reminded him.

 

 “James.” Steve countered. 

 

The plates of Sloppy Joe’s got placed in front of them and Steve smiled, “Dig in.”

 

Bucky picked it up, he didn’t know exactly where to start in terms of eating it and decided on getting head first. He took a large bite, he felt the meat and tomato sauce on his face. The bun folded under his fingers causing more meat to tumble down his fingers. 

 

 “Oh god.” He said to himself. Despite the mess, it tasted  _ so _ good.

 

Steve chuckled, causing Bucky to look up.

 

 “What?”

 

 “You’re making such a mess.”

 

Bucky took a napkin with one hand and went to wipe his face, but Steve stopped him. 

 

 “Wait, wait. Let me take a photo.”

 

 “Oh don’t-”

 

Steve assured, “I’m not going to sell it to the tabloids, I just think it’s funny.” He quickly took his phone and took a picture. He then put his phone down, “You can wipe it off now.” He laughed. 

 

Bucky wiped his face, “I’m going to do the same to you once you make a mess.” He warned before he took another delicious bite.

 

 “I’ll hold you to it.” 

 

The two continued to eat, Bucky enjoying every bite of the Sloppy Joe’s, it was like nothing he has ever had before. It was greasy, messy and nothing like he would ever be allowed to have at the palace.

 

Throughout their meal, Steve kept his eyes on Bucky, noticing the ways he enjoyed the meal. He mentally patted himself on showing the prince the simpler things in life. That not everything has to be dripped in gold to have value.

 

 “Guess this is your first time?”

 

Bucky simply nodded his head.

 

Steve grinned, “I can see Joe looking at us, he’s probably proud that someone is devouring it the way you are. Most people who eat this are on a budget or drunk off their ass.”

 

Bucky took another large bite, nodding his head to signalling that he is listening to what Steve is saying.

 

 “Enjoying it?”

 

 “I love it, thank you.” Bucky’s face was a mess again, but this time he didn’t care. He was too engrossed with the homey taste of the Sloppy Joe’s. 

 

Steve snickered, he doesn’t think he’d ever heard someone say they loved a Sloppy Joe’s. It was a working class meal that Steve can think of many times he ate for dinner growing up, but for Bucky this was all new. This was radically different than what he grew up with.

 

 “It’s no problem. I’m glad you enjoy it, also your face is a mess again.” 

 

 “I’ll fix it after.” Bucky waved his hand. 

 

Steve just laughed.

 

-

The two walked to Steve’s apartment near by, Bucky remained close to Steve as they went down darkened streets.

 

 “Tonight was fun.” Bucky remarked.

 

 “It was, and I’m not just saying that to be polite. If you didn’t have my number already I would’ve given it to you.” 

 

 “Why thank you, but hopefully we can talk again soon.”

 

Steve nudged him, “Anytime you want. I have a few gigs here and there, but we can make something work out.” They approached the apartment door. 

 

"I have to ask something, do you think I'm royal scum?" Bucky asked as he lead Steve up the steps to the apartment. He’s heard the sentiment coming from most people who weren’t in the inner circle of the royal family. He knew that Steve had strong feelings about the royal family. 

 

"I never did, but you're growing on me, James."

 

"It's Bucky" Bucky reminded him.

 

" _ James _ " Steve grinned, “Goodnight, get home safely.”

 

 “I want you to be safe.”

 

 “Always am. Now go, shoo.” Steve gestured for Bucky to go away before getting his keys out and unlocking the door, “Now have a goodnight.”

 

“No goodnight kiss?” Bucky inquired.

 

Steve laughed a little, “I thought this wasn’t a date.” He turned fully to Bucky and stepped forward till he was on the edge of the ledge above where Bucky stood. He pressed a small kiss on the small scar below his eye, “Goodnight,  _ Bucky _ .”

 

He then turned back around, opened the door and went inside. 

 

Bucky stood on the step for a couple of seconds, still in shock over what just happened. His heart beat a mile a minute and his face felt so warm. No one had ever kissed him like that before.

 

Usually it had been chaste things on his cheek or lips, never right there. Never where that scar is. He cupped his hand over the scar, he thought no one could see it. 

 

After a few moments he turned away and head to the curb to catch a cab. He couldn’t call a private car, he was still undercover. While he sat in the back of the cab he checked his phone and found a message from his sister.

 

He put the phone up to his ear to listen to it.

 

 “Hey, Buck. It’s Rebecca. Your sister, yeah. I know you snuck out, you better get home soon before mom and dad find out because you know how they get. I’m assuming you’re probably out at a bar, just try to sober up for tomorrow it’s the family portrait.”

 

Bucky groaned and covered his face with his hand, “Shit.” 

 

It was only ten o’clock now, he’s parents were probably in bed, he could get back in with ease. He hated that as a twenty seven year old man he still had to sneak into his own home. Sometimes he felt like he never aged past seventeen unless it was convenient for his parents. He knows that with his father's health getting worse he needs a closer eye on him. He was going to be king soon and he needed to be 'prepared'.

 

But Bucky never felt prepared, like he was never going to be. 

 

 “Just take me to the palace… I’ll… I’ll walk from there.” Bucky lied as he gave a pat to the back of the driver’s seat before slumping into his own seat.

 

He didn’t want to take the photo tomorrow, he wanted nothing more than to spend the whole day with Steve again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Recommendations
> 
> He Knows I'd Love To See Him by Morrissey  
> Bizarre Love Triangle by New Order  
> Our House by Madness


End file.
